Youth to the Yamis
by Shade Azuna
Summary: What happens when Yami turns back into a toddler? Chappie Seven Up Finally! Seventh chapter seems to be darker than the others. Dunno why...On hold until exams have passed.
1. Shopping

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the YGO people. That's it.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Shopping.  
  
  
  
"Not now." Yugi said as the doorbell kept ringing. Yugi finally set Yami on the couch.  
  
"Don't move."  
  
"Belly go RING!!!" Yami waved his hands in the air. Figuring Yami wouldn't move, he went to answer the door.  
  
"Hey Yug! What's up?"  
  
Standing before Yugi was Joey Wheeler. A good friend of his.  
  
"Hey Joey. I want you to see something." Yugi led Joey by the hand into the living room. Yami looked up.  
  
"Who dat?" he asked getting up. He circled Joey and stopped in front of him.  
  
"HI!"  
  
"Joey. that's Yami. Yami. this is Joey."  
  
"Jou!"  
  
"Joey." Yugi said, trying to get Yami to say his friend's name right.  
  
"Joey!" Yami repeated.  
  
"THAT'S YAMI?!?!?!" Yami burst into tears.  
  
"I-I S-SORRY!!!!!!!!!!" he bawled.  
  
"I advise you not to raise your voice around Yami. That's 3 time's he's yelled 'I'm sorry' today." Yugi turned to Yami.  
  
"It's okay. Joey didn't mean to yell. He was just surprised. That's all.  
  
"Joey no mad?"  
  
"Nope. I was surprised at the master duelist being 2 years old." Yami smiled and sniffed. He started to pull at Joey's pant legs.  
  
"Joey no get me!!!!"  
  
"Yes I can!" Joey walked after Yami who was running around the couch. Yugi grabbed him and started bouncing him on his knee.  
  
"Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!" Yami squealed.  
  
"I think you should get Tea over here. We may need her help."  
  
"Alright." Joey walked into the kitchen.  
  
"WATCH YOUR STEP!" Yugi yelled putting his hands over Yami's ears.  
  
CRASH!  
  
"Owww." Yami looked at Yugi then towards the kitchen then started to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
*****  
  
"That one!"  
  
"It's pink."  
  
"RED!"  
  
"The red one? The one that say's 'I rock' on it?"  
  
"?" Tea, Ryou, Yami, Yugi, Bakura and Joey were at the mall picking out 'Mini Yami' clothes. Yami had pulled down a red T-shirt and insisted they buy it for him. Tea picked Yami up.  
  
"You want the red shirt?" Yami nodded.  
  
"Mommy pretty!" he said giving Tea a hug.  
  
"Daddy pretty!" He reached for Yugi. They blushed.  
  
"Awww. The Mini Yami had a sense of humor!" Bakura remarked. Ryou slapped him.  
  
"Owwwww! What was that for?" Bakura yelled.  
  
"For all the stupid remarks you've made today." Ryou replied simply. Bakura made a mental note not to say anything in front of Ryou.  
  
"Blue!!!" Yami said pulling a blue shirt towards him.  
  
"MAKE UP YOUR MIND!!!!!"  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
"Joey! I told you not to yell around him!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"This is impossible." Bakura remarked. Ryou hit him again.  
  
"Give him time."  
  
"*Sniff, sniff, sob*"  
  
"It's okay. We'll get you both shirts." Tea said rocking him back and forth. They ended up getting him the red shirt, the blue one, an orange one and a black one that said 'I rock' on it. They also got him 5 pairs of jeans and 7 pair of shorts. Yami also insisted they get him a baseball cap (Yami just wanted it for no reason.)  
  
*****  
  
You know, I'm seriously considering turning Yami Bakura into a little kid too. He's bothering me.  
  
Ryou: THANK YOU!!!!!  
  
Mighty Shade: Your welcome.  
  
Ryou: R&R please!  
  
Mighty Shade: That's MY job! *Crying* Why? Why MY job. My only job!!!  
  
Ryou: *Whacks Mighty Shade over the head with a mallet* as I said before, R&R please.  
  
MS: Did you notice that this chapter is longer than the other one?  
  
Ryou: YOU'RE STILL ALIVE?!?!?! I'm leaving. *Leaves*  
  
MS: Who should accompany me now readers? Please choose in your reviews. SEE YA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. The Change

Disclaimer: I do not own the YGO cast. *Sob* I wish I did, but I don't. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: The Change.  
  
_Upon you, King of Games, a spell is placed. Return to you youth, oh mighty one, for you shall never see ADULTHOOD!!!!!!!_  
  


Yami woke up and stretched his tiny body. Wait. Tiny. That's not right. He sat on the side of the bed. Funny. His feet didn't touch the ground. The Millennium Puzzle slowed him down as he walked over to a mirror to see what was wrong. The sight he saw made him want to pass out.  
  


"UGI!!!!!! YUGI!!!!!" he cried. He noticed that his voice was higher than usual. Yugi opened his eyes, stretched and looked around. A pair of tiny hands appeared over the side of the bed and Yami struggled to climb over the top. When he was finally on the bed, he stood up and looked Yugi in the eye.  
  


"Wha happen?!" Yugi shook his head violently.  
  


"Y-you're. 2!" Yami burst into tears at the slight raise in Yugi's voice.  
  


"I-I SORRY!!!!!" he wailed.  
  


"It's okay." Yugi said. Yami sniffed and went over to Yugi and gave him a hug. Yami wiped his tears away. Then he noticed something.  
  


"Wha dis?" he asked holding up the Millennium Puzzle with two hands because it was too heavy to hold up with one.  
  


"That's the Millennium Puzzle."  
  


"Miennum Puzzle?" Yugi lifted the puzzle off of Yami's neck and placed it on the dresser beside him.  
  


"Let's go have some breakfast, shall we?"  
  


"Breafas! Yay!" Yami cheered. Yugi picked him up and brought him downstairs. Yugi looked in the cupboard and sighed.  
  


"What do you want?" he asked Yami. The little toddler pulled down a bag of candy.  
  


"Not yet. Maybe later. How about some porridge?" Yami clapped.  
  


"Alright." Yugi made the porridge. There was just enough for the two of them.  
  


"Ami! Me name Ami!" Yami called bouncing up and down on a pile of books.  
  


"Yami? It's cooled down now!" Yami ran over to Yugi and held his arms up in the air, signaling that he wanted Yugi to pick him up. Yugi picked Yami up and put a spoon into the bowl containing their breakfast.  
  


"So. What do you want to do this morning?" Yugi asked putting the spoonful of food into Yami's mouth. Yami swallowed.  
  


"Pay! Pay! Food!" Yugi put more food in Yami's mouth. Yami grabbed a cup and started banging it around on the table. Good thing it was plastic.  
  


"You want something to drink?"  
  


"Dus! Dus! Dus! Food!" Yugi scooped more food into Yami's mouth. He grabbed an old bottle from a cupboard, cleaned it, put Yami's name on it instead of his and filled it with fruit punch.  
  


"There you go!" he said handing the bottle to Yami. Yami got off the chair, put the bottle in his mouth and walked around. Yugi ran upstairs, changed into a T-shirt and shorts as fast as he could, brushed his teeth, combed his hair and ran back downstairs. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough. The kitchen was wrecked. Pots and pans had been flung everywhere, the 2 unfinished bowls of porridge were splattered against the wall and candy lay on the floor.  
  


"For a 2 years old," Yugi said picking Yami up. "You sure can get into a lot of trouble." Yami's eyes filled with tears again.  
  


"*Sniff* I *sniff* sorry, Yugi." he said. A tear rolled down his cheek. Yugi wiped it away. And just when you least expect it, the doorbell rang.  
  


"Now what?" Yugi said looking at Yami, worry in his eyes.  
  


*******  
  


MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! No, it's not the end. What will happen next?! Please, R&R. If I feel like it, and if I get enough positive reviews, I'll continue. I'll be waiting!


	3. NOOOOOOO!

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO. Please leave a message after the beep. *BEEP!*  
  


MS: Who put that as an answering machine message?  
  


Joey: *Whistle* Gee. I don't know.  
  


MS: *Glare*  
  


Joey: Uh-oh.  
  


MS: *Glare some more* Just for that, you are in danger of being turned into an infant!!!!!!!!  
  


Joey: You can do that?  
  


MS: Yes I can. I'm the authoress!  
  


Joey: *Gulp* Sorry. Hey readers!!!!!! Get me out of this mess!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3: NOOOOOOO!

  
Our group of people walked home with a sleeping infant. Yugi was stuck holding him.  
  


"You know, he looks cute like that." Tea remarked.  
  


"How come she didn't get hit?!?!" Bakura asked Ryou. He rubbed the spot on his arm where Ryou had hit him a lot of times in the mall.  
  


"Because. She said something that was actually true." Tea smirked. Yeah, they were all tired of Bakura's stupid remarks but they all had enough energy to help Yugi carry Yami home and to help Ryou beat the pulp out of Bakura. Just then, Tristan came up to them.  
  


"Whose the little tyke?" he asked.  
  


"Didn't Joey call you?" Yugi asked Tristan. Tristan shook his head.  
  


"Nope. I haven't gotten a call the whole day and that's not normal because Joey calls me all the time." Joey glared at Tristan.  
  


"I was preoccupied," he said.  
  


"Nobody answered my question yet. Whose the tyke?"  
  


"It's Yami." Bakura said. Then something hit him.  
  


"THAT'S YAMI?! THE ALL MIGHTY KING OF GAMES?! BUT… HE'S 2!" Ryou hit him.  
  


"Man, I wish you were like Yami."  
  


"Asleep?"  
  


"No. Little." Then, at that moment, they heard something that made them all jump.  
  


_Upon you, Tomb robber, a spell is placed. Return to you youth, oh sly one, for you shall never see ADULTHOOD!!!!!!!  
_A flash of light made it's way onto the scene. Then it was gone.  
  


"DON'T WEAVE ME!!!!" That voice was high pitched, just like Yami's. But… Yami was sound asleep in Yugi's arms singing the Bumble Bee song.

"Bringing home baby bumble bee! Wont mommy be so poud me!!!" he sang clutching onto Yugi's golden bangs.  
  


"Ow. Let go. Let go Yami." Yugi said prying the little one's hands off his hair.  
  


"NO WEAVE ME!!!!" the voice cried out again. Ryou turned around and let out a gasped.  
  


"What? What is it?" Tristan asked. Then he gasped at the sight he saw. One by one (except for Yami because he was asleep) they let out gasps as they turned around to see…  
  


*****  
Joey: Hmmmmm… Who's going to be your companion now?  
  


MS: *Looks around* I don't know. Sorry for making it so short. I promise to make the next longer.  
  


Joey: Hey. You're writing this on a Tuesday morning in June before school.  
  


MS: Maybe he has a point. Oh yeah.  
  


Joey: R&R PLEASE *smirk*  
  


MS: Joey. Leave!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You are the second person to take my job away in three chapters!!!!  
  


Joey: Awwwwww… Please find her a new companion for the rest of the chapters.  
  


MS: LEAVE! NOW! GO! AND ONLY COME BACK IF I TELL YOU TO!!!!!!! You can come back now.  
  


Joey: Okay. I'm sorry.  
  


MS: I'm just irritated today. I have dance class at 6:30 and that's when YGO is on. See ya next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Lost

MS: Ohhhhhhhhh... The evil disclaimer has infected us... YAMI BAKURA!!!!! GET OVER HERE!!!!  
  
Chibi Y. B.: *who was testing a snake's patience* Wha?  
  
MS: The disclaimer.  
  
C. Y. B.: Mighy Sade no own YGO. Can have cany?  
  
MS: After the chapter. Oh! I almost forgot something. I had a request from a reviewer!!! Mewgar will now be starring in this fic with his/her friend! Thankies sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for the lovely idea!!!! On with the chapter!  
  
Chapter 4: Lost  
  
"What? What is it?" Tristan asked. Then he gasped at the sight he saw. One by one (except for Yami because he was asleep) they let out gasps as they turned around to see. YAMI BAKURA AS A TODDLER!!!!!!!! As if it wasn't obvious by the disclaimer... Oh well...  
  
Bakura wailed loudly. TO NO END!!!!!!!!!! He did, eventually, change the subject.  
  
"ME WANT CWOSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled. Yugi sighed and shifted Yami's weight. He silently thanked God for not giving him the puppy dog eyes that he so often used on Yami.  
  
"Okay. We'll go back to the mall. Do you guys have any money left?" he asked. The others nodded and watched Bakura stop crying and skip down the street back to the mall. (A/N: Just realized something... OOCNESS!!!!!!!!!) The very tired teens followed the little kid into the mall and to the clothing section. Yami had woken up and had climbed onto Yugi's shoulders and was happily bouncing up and down tugging on the boy's hair.  
  
"Yami... Let go... That hurts!" Yugi complained. Ryou sighed and went over to Bakura who was desperately trying to get to a T-shirt that declared: I'M EVIL!!!!! Ryou took it down for him and held it up to his Yami.  
  
"A little too big... Maybe there's a smaller one somewhere around here..." So Joey, Tristan, Tea and Ryou set out to find the smaller shirt while Yugi was trying to get Yami to stop pulling his hair. No body noticed Bakura wander off to some odd corner of the mall.  
  
*Some odd corner of the mall*  
  
"But I want a Cheeseburger!!!!!!!" A girl with shoulder length black hair whined to her friend. She also had really, really, really, really dark brown eyes that someone could easily mistake the color for black. She was wearing a pink tank top and a pair of jeans. Her friend sighed.  
  
"But I don't have enough money to get one Syora." She informed her friend. This girl had long (Ryou Bakura long) silver hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a blue T-shirt and black jeans. Her T-shirt declared 'You looking for trouble?' on the front. If she turned around, narrow yellow cat eyes would be closest to the collar and the words 'You found it!' was written under it. Syora nearly fell over in shock.  
  
"Not enough money?! You're MAXIMILLION PEGASUS' daughter for crying out loud! You live in a CASTLE the last time I checked, Crystal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled. Crystal sighed and turned her wallet over. A nickel fell out.  
  
"I used it all for shopping..." she said sheepishly. Syora looked up into the sky and turned her head towards a man eating a cheeseburger. Tears nearly fell from her eyes.  
  
"I want one..." she said, a hint of sadness in her voice. Crystal giggled.  
  
"I'm sure you have enough money for one though. You didn't pay for all those clothes!" Syora jumped for joy and ran into the line to get her cheeseburger. A moment later, she came back with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"They're out of cheese... Why oh why does this always happen to me?!" Crystal fished around in one of the shopping bags and emerged with a brown bag labeled 'NATURE' on it. She grinned at her friend and laid it on the table.  
  
"Is this what they're out of, Syora? Cause you know... I could give it to you..." Syora grabbed the bag and ripped it open. In her hands was the miracle item of food: a cheeseburger. She happily bit into it and savored the tasted of melted cheese on a burger in between two pieces of round bread. A sniffle came from behind the now very happy girl.  
  
"Hey, I like cheeseburgers!" Syora said taking another bite. Crystal looked at Syora with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I didn't say anything, let alone sniffle." Syora stopped eating and turned around to face a little kid that looked to be the age of 2. He was wearing a white sweater (IN THIS HEAT?!) and a pair of jeans. He had long gray-white hair that reached the mid section of his back and brown eyes. A pendant, which was being dragged on the floor, was hanging by his neck.  
  
"Awwwwwww... And who might you be?" Syora asked, forgetting all about her cheeseburger. The little kid sniffled again and muttered his name: Yami Bakura. It sounded more like 'Ami Batula' than his real name but after some letter transformations, the two teens figured out his name.  
  
"Where are your parents?" Crystal asked. Bakura sat on the ground and sniffled again.  
  
"Me ost..." he mumbled. Syora and Crystal looked at each other and came to a conclusion: take the kid home and put up lost child flyers everywhere. So that's what they did. You could say that Syora forgot all about her cheeseburger. ^.^'  
  
*Back to gang*  
  
"BAKURA?! BAKURA!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Ryou yelled at the top of his lungs. He had noticed Bakura was missing about ten minutes ago. Ryou was pretty shaken up and was also pretty sure that Bakura didn't know how to use the link.  
  
"Where is he? He could be in a lot of danger..." Ryou said looking around. Yugi came up to him.  
  
"Don't worry. If anybody finds him, they'll probably put up a notice somewhere. He'll be fine." He said. Yami had burst into tears a few minutes ago when his fellow toddler went missing. The group left the mall and headed home again, dark thoughts clouding their minds. Seto Kaiba came up to them about half way to the game shop.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Bakura's missin'." Joey said. "We can't find him anywhere."  
  
"Shouldn't you guys be happy? I mean, from what you told me, he sound like a pain in the-" Before Seto could say that three lettered word that I know most of us use all the time, the author walked up to him and slapped him across the face.  
  
"No swearing Kaiba. You may be older but LITTLE KIDS," She pointed to Yami who didn't have a clue what was going on. "Could be reading this!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And who put you in the fic anyway? Oh well." She marched off, leaving the YGO cast to let sink in what Seto had said. Ryou was quickest to react. He started chasing Seto all over the place, yelling.  
  
"HE MAY BE A PAIN SOMETIMES AND HE MAY ABUSE TO NO END BUT HE'S STILL MY OTHER HALF AND GOD ONLY KNOWS WHAT HE'S UP TO RIGHT NOW IN HIS CURSED FORM!!!!! HE'S ONLY TWO AND SOME PEOPLE WITH HEARTS ACTUALLY CARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled. A very terrified Seto fled back to his mansion to leave Ryou on the doorstep yelling his head off at the other teen. If you asked the others, it was very un-Ryou-ish. I'd have to agree with them.  
  
**********  
  
MS: How's that for a fourth chapter? I think I did pretty well considering I had only that one review for inspiration.  
  
Chibi Yami: *insane laughter*  
  
MS: That kid is crazy.  
  
Grandpa: How did he get like this?  
  
MS: You'll find out in later chapters.  
  
Grandpa: Oh. Okay.  
  
MS: R&R please!!!!!!! Suggestions are very welcome!!!!  
  
Chibi Yami: *insane laughter*  
  
Grandpa and MS: *Sigh* 


	5. Pegasus on the run!

I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating in a really long time. It was like... FOREVER! I just had a really bad case of writers' block on all of my stories. I'll do my best! Oh yes... The disclaimer... I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!! I did own a pet beetle once that I had since it was only a larva. I'm going to take the time to thank all the reviewers:  
  
Chibi-PuppyDog Feisty-angel SugarPlumSailor Mahara Pharoah Yudii Mutoh yamiyugi niricko Mewgar Twill Jenni4389 Indigo Tantarian Mysterious Shadow of DOOM fairysphinx jedisakora Destiny Star Funny Bunny / ^_^ Eternal Darkness Wings Vaporeon Kitsune of Insanity Jessichi Lady SapphireStar Hot Ice (Returns Snow Rabbit Shamanic Guardian Lena Ninetails Mosobot64 Yami no Yugi-Chan (NIRICKO IS NOT A VAMPIRE!!! She's only insane. ^___^ My 2 best friends) Asahi Taiga Anime Fly  
  
THANKIES SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING MY FIRST STORY EVER!!!!!!!!! YOU GYUS ROCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry if I misspelled anyone's name. On with the fic!  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Syora watched as Crystal pulled out her cell phone and gave a call to her dad. Bakura was happily playing with a bug on the ground.  
  
"Bakura? Why don't you leave that earwig alone?" Syora asked the toddler noticing WHAT bug he was playing with. When he didn't listen, she sighed and turned back to watching Crystal have her phone call. A sudden cry of pain caused them to look at Bakura who was waving his arm frantically and yelling.  
  
"Whoa! Hold it! Stop waving your arm around Bakura!" Syora said. She grabbed his arm and looked at his hand. The leathery black earwig was there with all three pincers in the kid's flesh.  
  
"Thanks dad! I gotta go!" Crystal told her dad then hung up. She walked over to Bakura and looked at the earwig.  
  
"Ouch... That's gotta hurt. Poor thing." She said hugging Bakura who was sobbing now. He clutched on to the Millennium Ring in pain as Syora pried the little bug off of Bakura's hand. Nobody noticed the golden artifact glow softly as a small plane pulled up beside them and they got on.  
  
"Hi dad!"  
  
"Hi Pegasus!"  
  
"*Sniffle*" Pegasus looked over at his daughter and noticed Bakura holding the Millennium Ring and sniffling for the first time. He was looking at the trickle of blood that was coming from his wound. Crystal took out her handy miniature first aid kit and proceeded to clean the cut, with many protests from Bakura.  
  
"Can we go now dad?" She asked when she finished applying the band-aid. It had pictures of Kuribo on it. Pegasus tore his eyes away and took off.  
  
'I wonder what turned him little. Oh well. At least I can get the Eye back.' He thought flying back to his castle on the little abandoned island a boat ride away from Domino City.  
  
******The gang*******  
  
Ryou sat on the ground of his bedroom and sighed. Yugi took the bed and rested his chibi counterpart on his stomach. Tea sat on Ryou's desk chair; Joey and Tristan were sitting ON the desk swinging their legs contently.  
  
"What are we going to do? We've looked about everywhere." Yugi said a hollow noise coming from his stomach with each pat Yami gave it. Tea sighed.  
  
"There's a few places we haven't looked." The others looked at her, even Yami, knowing what she was getting at.  
  
"I GET IT!" Joey yelled setting off the water works, courtesy of Yami.  
  
"Sorry Yami. But I know what Tea's gettin' at. We should look in the places we KNOW Yami Bakura wouldn't be! You know like at school, in restaurants at the mall, the Duelist Kingdom, Kaiba's place, you know?" he asked. Yugi nodded.  
  
"Sounds good to me! Let's just get something to eat fir... Ryou?" Ryou was staring blankly at Yami, who was staring right back, tears flowing silently down his cheeks.  
  
"I thought he said Bakura didn't know how to use the link!" Tristan said. A small cut appeared on Ryou's left hand covered by a Kuribo band-aid. He snapped out of his trance and looked down at his hand.  
  
"Earwig bite. See? I knew it!" he said jumping up.  
  
"Joey's right! He's headed towards the Duelist Kingdom with some girl who has long silver hair and blue eyes. She's wearing a top that say's 'You looking for trouble?' on the front with a black cat on it. The shirt's blue! We have to go now!" he said heading out the door. Yugi groaned.  
  
"I'm HUNGRY! Yami ate all my breakfast and then Joey came and then we went shopping then Bakura turned little then we went shopping AGAIN then Bakura got lost then you chased Kaiba around then we looked all over Domino City for your other half then you dragged us here now you're telling us we have to go back to the Duelist Kingdom! I NEED food!!!" Yugi whined not moving from the spot on the bed. Ryou sighed.  
  
"I am a little hungry. I guess we should eat before we go and get Mai. She may be useful." Joey gave Ryou a strange look.  
  
"It's a little known fact that Mai is very good with kids and once we find Bakura, we'll have two. We can't have poor Tea looking after both yamis by herself." Ryou explained. Joey sighed in relief.  
  
"For a minute, I thought I had competition!" That caused a lot of laughter from everyone including Yami who STILL didn't know what was going on.  
  
******Pegasus' Castle********  
  
Syora coughed and spluttered as she turned back into her human form. Previously, she was a black Labrador that Bakura thought was a horse and drove her right through the sprinklers. Crystal was laughing at the soaking wet Syora with an angry look in her eyes.  
  
"You looked so funny! I hope you're not angry with me for laughing at you." She apologized.  
  
"Not as angry as I was at Pegasus for trying to shove dog food down my throat." Syora shuddered at the memory. Bakura walked over to Crystal and tugged at her pants.  
  
"No sticky." He said sadly showing her the band-aid was slipping off his hand. Crystal took out her first aid kit and fished around for the waterproof band-aids.  
  
"Do you want another Kuribo?" she asked locating the box. Bakura shook his head and pointed to a box with a BEWD on it.  
  
"Dat on!" he said. Syora went over to the band-aids and stuck one on his forehead. He giggled and managed to pick up a box and chuck it at her. Crystal managed to cover up the bite mark again right before Bakura started chasing both girls around the yard. Syora shrieked as she got pined to the ground by the little tyke and was starting to choke on dog food. Crystal burst into laughter and yelled as Bakura sent a Man-Eater Bug after her.  
  
"HOW'D HE DO THAT?!" she yelled frantically from up a tree.  
  
"THAT'S LIKE ASKING ME HOW HE OUTRAN ME!!!!!" Syora yelled finally being able to spit the dog food out of her mouth. The MEB disappeared and Bakura started throwing grass again. Syora and Crystal looked at him for a moment then looked at each other with grins on their faces. Bakura led them into the house, knocking things down on the way.  
  
"CRYSTAL! SYORA!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Pegasus yelled from his room.  
  
"NOTHING!!!!!!!!" they yelled back shutting the door to the bathroom. They ran the water and filled the oversized tub and looked at each other.  
  
"I'm not doing it!" they told each other.  
  
"Well, somebody has to do it." They said in union  
  
"Yeah, well it's not me." Together again. Bakura was swirling the water around with his hand.  
  
"I would do it if I were a guy!" Their conversation went on like this for a while until Syora came up with an idea. They'd get Pegasus to do it! (Author grins evily.)  
  
"Daddy?" Crystal asked her father when Syora pressed the intercom button.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you give Bakura a bath?" Syora asked picking up the tyke before he toppled into the bath.  
  
"I guess it couldn't hurt." Soon Pegasus was locked in the bathroom with 'The Demon Child'. He took off his shirt and pulled his hair back and moved to undress Bakura, who started to cry.  
  
"Shhhh! I'm not going to hurt you!" Pegasus hissed. Bakura stopped crying only to point to Pegasus and mutter,  
  
"Ge him toom Bue Eyes!" Pegasus yelled in terror as the little Toon Blue Eyes White Dragon chased him around the tub.  
  
"CALL HIM OFF!!! CALL HIM OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled causing Syora and Crystal, who were watching on his hidden cameras, to laugh. Bakura cheered and called his Toon BEWD off to the side only to call out the real thing. While Pegasus was running, terrified, from the Blue Eyes, Bakura summoned Rude Kaiser and Silver Fang to chase him around as well. Then he summoned Great White and Mystical Elf to give him his bath. Syora and Crystal were doubled over with laughter.  
  
"IF I EVER GET MY HANDS ON KAIBA AND MOTTO FOR PACKING THEIR DECKS WITH SUCH POWERFUL MONSTERS I'LL KILL THEM BOTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pegasus yelled as he ran around dodging the White Lightning, Fore Arm Slash (I think), and whatever attacks were coming at him.  
  
*Gang*  
  
Ryou and the others were running down the street towards Kaiba's house to borrow a plane when Ryou stopped and started laughing quietly.  
  
"What's so funny?" Yugi asked. Ryou couldn't take it anymore and had to hang on to a tree to keep from falling to the ground in laughter.  
  
"B-bakura!!! H-he's g-g-got P-p-pegasus on the run!!!" he managed to choke out in between laughs. Yugi raised an eyebrow and put a hand on Ryou's arm.  
  
"You must be hallucinating. Come on." Yami started giggling from his perch on Joey's shoulders and extended his hand to hold on to Yugi.  
  
"Hold hads!" he commanded. Everybody did as Yami told and soon, they were invisible figures in Ryou's link so they got a glimpse of what caused Ryou to laugh so hard. Bakura was using the link but didn't know it so everything that he was seeing was going through. Right now the little toddler was watching his masterpiece. Pegasus yelling for Yugi and Kaiba to die a slow and painful death while he was running away from a BEWD and his cartoon counterpart, a Silver Fang and a Rude Kaiser. When they returned to being solid figures in the real world, they all started laughing and headed for Kaiba's to get the plane.  
  
*******************  
  
MS: There goes another chapter! The longest one ever in my record!!! I need a new co-host seeing that Grandpa is on vacation.  
  
Seto: *Passing by* Hi! What are you doing?  
  
MS: Just writing another chapter to a fic- OH GOOD GOD!!! LOOK!!!! YOU'RE ON TV!!! YAMI!!!!! MAI!!!!!!!! JOEY, RYOU, TRISTAN, TEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PEAGASUS!!!!!!!!!!!!! COME QUICK!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE ON TV!!!!!!!!!! (Mai just thought: Hmmmmm... The only monster Yugi's got on the field is that reptilian launch pad. Now she just played Elegant Egotist to multiply her Harpies. She just fell into Yami's trap-er Magic attack. ^____^ Tough luck Yami! No good cards!!!)  
  
All: *come and sit transfixed in front of the TV* Cool!  
  
Ryou: I'm too paranoid.  
  
Tea: I should have more faith in Yami. *They go on chatting about the episode*  
  
MS: Gotta fly! R&R please!!!  
  
Seto: *Just realized what happened to him* HOW COULD THEY DO THAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
MS: Pip down and watch!!!! 


	6. Is that Yami Malik?

Shade: At last! The long awaited chapter six!!! Yay!  
  
Evr. else: Oh boy, another chapter.  
  
Shade: And sorry any Joey lovers!!! I love him too, but I was stuck at what to do with him!!! Dun kill me!!!!!!!!! *Runs from Joey Fans*  
  
Yami Shade: Since my aibou is currently running from Joey fans, normally, I would be forced to say the disclaimer. But, cause I'm a smart yami, I took care of that problem. Watch. *Chants a spell*  
  
(Neon Green lights appear, twisting, turning, forming this a message that is almost impossible to read. When they finally settle down, the message is clear.)  
  
Message: Shade and Yami Shade do not own YGO or any other Anime related materials that may appear in this chapter or in others. Shade, however, owns Bob. Don't get it? Read on.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Mystical Elf and Great White finished giving the little toddler his bath and wrapped him in a blanket.  
  
"He sure can splash." Mystical Elf said wrapping a protesting Bakura in a towel. She felt water run down the side of her face, indicating that her hair was soaked. Great White grinned and roamed around in the tub. Bakura fell asleep in Mystical Elf's arms so the more powerful monsters disappeared. Mystical Elf and Great White were the only ones left. Pegasus stopped running only to skid on the marble floor and land head first in the deeper end of the tub, exactly where Great White was. Mystical Elf giggled and watched as the shark chased Pegasus around. Crystal and Syora poked their heads in and motioned for Mystical to follow them.  
  
"That was funny." Syora said giggling hysterically. Crystal agreed and thought for a moment.  
  
"What are we going to dress him in? He can't always stay in that sweatshirt and jeans. It's too hot for that!" she said. Mystical chanted something and a whole 'Chibi Bakura Wardrobe' appeared in the closet.  
  
"Thanks! Now what do we dress him in?" Syora asked looking through the clothes. She put him into a blood red shirt that said 'I'm EVIL' on it (remind anyone of a certain chapter?) and a pair of jeans. Perfect. Mystical Elf smiled and disappeared into her card, somewhere in Syora's deck.  
  
"That was my Mystical Elf?" she asked.  
  
"Guess so. It's getting late, we should go to bed," Crystal said yawning a bit. Syora nodded in agreement and transformed herself back into the black Labrador and followed Crystal, who decided to put Bakura in her old crib, out the door. She vaguely remembered asking herself if the kid's parents missed him at all before she fell asleep at the foot of Crystal's bed.  
  
***YGO Gang***  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there YET?!"  
  
"Damn it Joey SHUT UP!!!" Tristan yelled at the blonde. Joey shrunk back and didn't say a word until they got to Kaiba Corp.  
  
"Maybe you should stay out here, Ryou," Joey said, a hint of laughter in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, we wouldn't want you to chase him off again now would we?" Tristan added receiving a slap from Ryou. Tristan rubbed his cheek and glared.  
  
"He started it!"  
  
"I was going to get to him, Tristan. May I borrow your hammer Tea?"  
  
"Sure Ryou. Just make sure you don't hit him over the head. It'll break again." Tea said handing Ryou her 'Mallet 'o DOOM'. Ryou took it, swung with all his might, hit Joey square in the stomach and sent the poor blonde flying.  
  
"There. Now, we can go in!" Ryou said as if nothing had happened. The group, minus Joey, walked into the big building and was met by Seto Kaiba (A/N: I feel I should call him Kaiba since that's what I was doing before but 'Seto' is one letter shorter and I'm lazy so I'm going to call him Seto.).  
  
"Hey Kaiba! We wanted to know if you had transportation enough for 11 people!" Yugi chirped.  
  
"And why should I lend you a means of transportation?"  
  
"You want your rival back?"  
  
"That would be nice..."  
  
"Then lend us the transport Kaiba!" Tristan said. "Or we'll sick Ryou on you again!"  
  
*WHAM* Ryou glared at Tristan, who's eyes had been transformed into swirls.  
  
"I'm seriously getting tired of that," he said handing Tea her hammer. Seto blinked a couple of times before leading the group up into his office. It was a regular business office with a desk near an abnormally large window at the back of the room. On the desk was a cordless phone on its cradle and a closed black laptop. In front of the desk was a couch and a TV was on the left hand side of the room. A door was opposite the TV.  
  
"Wait here and don't touch anything," Seto said disappearing into the door opposite the TV. He came back with eleven capsules in his hands.  
  
"Take one each and press the little button at the top. Then wait for instructions." After everybody had his or her capsules, Seto pushed the little button at the top of it and, in a poof of purple smoke, a floating snowboard like thing was floating in front of him. He pushed it down and got on it. His feet were instantly fastened on.  
  
"Its as simple as that. Yugi, I suggest giving the kid to Mai cause she's got the one with the baby seat in the back," he said waiting for everybody to get onto his or her Hover Boards. Yugi took Seto's advice and gave Yami to Mai (who cried and complained and kicked and screamed and protested and ended up poking the female in the eye). Soon, the group was hovering in the air. Tristan had managed a little flip-flop and was hanging upside down.  
  
"Uhh... Maybe we shouldn't give Joey one of these, for his own safety," Ryou said as they flew out the open window. Yugi looked down at the ground and spotted Joey running after them.  
  
"HEY!!! WAIT!!!!!"  
  
"SORRY JOEY! WE'LL MEET YOU AT MALIK'S HOUSE!!!!!!" Yugi yelled to him. Seto swiftly turned around.  
  
"Wait a minute. Malik Ishtar? The Egyptian kid that looks like Bakura with a tan?"  
  
"Yeah. I figured that if the yamis were turned chibi, why wouldn't Malik's yami be affected?"  
  
"I guess so..." Seto said turning back around. "But I'm staying up here. I have no intention of seeing any of the Ishtars. Especially Isis," he added as Yugi dove for the ground a little ways off of where Malik's house was. He got off of his Hover Board, returned it to it's capsule by pressing a little button and prepared to ring the doorbell. He didn't get to, though, because Isis stormed with a towel wrapped around her body and her black hair soaking. She was dragging a blonde, giggling, tanned, violet clad kid by the hair.  
  
"AND STAY OUT YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!!!!!!! Oh, hi Yugi," she said throwing the kid on the street. It promptly began to cry and rub it's head.  
  
"Ummm... By any chance, is that Yami Malik?"  
  
"No. That's Malik. Little pest flung his pet snake, Bob, into my shower," Isis replied glaring at the sobbing kid.  
  
"Poor Bob. Can you call Yami Malik for me?"  
  
"Sure, hold on." Isis went back into the house and stood at the stairs that were visible in the doorway. She put her hands to her mouth and,  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIK !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOUR EGYPTIAN PRINCESS WISHES TO SPEAK WITH YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Before Yugi could ask what Isis meant, Isis turned around and explained that Y. Malik was on a slight sugar high and would only come if Isis/his Egyptian Princess wanted to speak to him. Yami Malik flew down the stairs and skidded to a halt in front of Isis.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Yugi wants to ask you a few questions. Bye Yugi! Tell Kaiba I said hi!" she said before dashing up the stairs and into the bathroom to continue her previously interrupted shower.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"IjustwantedtoseeifyouwereturnedchibicausemyyamiandRyou'syamiwereturnedchibi andIthoughtthatsinceyouwerealsoayamithatyouwouldbeturnedchibithenIsistoldmet hatMalikwasturnedchibiandyouweren'tturnedchibiandIwantedtoknowifyouwantedtoh elpusturnthemback. [1]" Yugi mumbled. Being in Yami Malik's presence always made him nervous. Yami Malik smirked.  
  
"The Pharaoh? Chibizized?"  
  
"Um, yeah... Butifyoudon'twanttohelpIunderstand [2]!" Yami Malik stopped Yugi from turning and running away.  
  
"I'm not just going to sit here and let you have all the fun. Take me with you."  
  
"BOB!!! ME WANTS BOB!!!!! BOOOOOOB!!!!!!!!" Malik yelled, the tears still streaming down his cheeks.  
  
"And we have to take Bob. He's grown quite attached to that snake." Yami Malik disappeared into the house again and returned with a Boa Constrictor around his neck.  
  
"Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss..." went the snake.  
  
"Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss..." went a now very happy Malik.  
  
"Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss..." said Bob.  
  
"Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss..." said Malik.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you can hold Bob on the way," Yami Malik said unwinding Bob from his neck and arm. He handed the snake to Malik and it instantly coiled itself around the toddler's neck and waist, but wasn't squeezing.  
  
"Bob say 'lo!!!" Malik squealed as Yami Malik picked him up. Yugi waved to the snake and tossed Y. Malik a Hover Board Capsule.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Transportation," Yugi answered simply hopping onto his. Just then, Joey caught up to them.  
  
"W... wh... why did you... leave me... THERE?!" he panted. Malik screeched in fear and slapped Joey.  
  
"Ouch. Hey, watch who you're hittin' bub!" Joey said glaring at Malik. Then, his eyes grew wide as saucers as he was staring right at Bob. Bob hissed and lunged at Joey. He wrapped himself around Joey's neck as the blonde ran around in circles yelling.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhh hh... Help... Can't... Breathe!" he said trying to pry the snake from his neck.  
  
"Ack!"  
  
"Joey, are you okay man?!" Tristan yelled from above. All Joey managed was a little squeak before he fainted. Bob uncoiled himself from Joey and slithered back to Malik.  
  
"I think Bob is going to be very useful for this trip," Yami Malik said getting on his Hover Board. He swung Joey over his shoulder and they shot off into the sky to rejoin the others.  
  
"Hey, why's Joey unconscious?" Tea asked.  
  
"Bob got to him," Yugi answered forgetting that they didn't know who 'Bob' was supposed to be.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Malik wouldn't leave without his pet snake named Bob,"  
  
"Oh. Okay. Where to?" Seto asked.  
  
"To the Duelist Kingdom!!!"  
  
***Back on the Duelist Kingdom. 9:30 AM***  
  
"Syora!!! Syora get up!!!!" Syora opened her eyes and met Crystal's. She gave a little yelp of surprise and got up. Finding herself to be no taller than Crystal's knees, she realized she was still in her dog form. She grinned to herself and turned back into her human form.  
  
"Yeah, what?"  
  
"I've looked all over the castle and the island, Yami Bakura's gone!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
[1] I just wanted to see if you were turned chibi cause my yami and Ryou's yami were turned chibi and I thought that since you were also a yami that you would be turned chibi then Isis told me that Malik was turned chibi and you weren't turned chibi and I wanted to know if you wanted to help us turn them back.  
  
[2] But if you don't want to help, I understand  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Shade: Mouhahahahaha!!!! I'm mean. I make you wait ages for this chapter and I give you a cliffhanger!  
  
Chibi Bakura: Eh? Wha dat?  
  
Shade: *attempts to explain to chibis what a cliffy is*  
  
Chibis: ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ????????  
  
Shade: Oh I give up. And I had an idea of who would be responsible for this mess, but I need your help. You see, I need somebody who's: -Evil -Who's constantly wondering what havoc chibis can create -Is reincarnated from loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong ago.  
  
So, if you think you fit my requirements, please tell me: -What you look like -What's the line you use the most -What you do the most!!!  
  
Thanks!!! And please leave a nice review!!!!! Of course, if flames turn up, they will be used to torture Pegasus some more.  
  
Yugi: What happened to him, anyway?  
  
Shade: That is something we shall never know... 


	7. From Chibis to Dragons

Shade:  *Ducks random things thrown at her*  SORRY!!!!!!!!  I'M SORRY!!!!!!

Chibi Yami:  IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII SSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRYYYYYYYY!!!

Shade:  *Goes to comfort Yami*

Disclaimer:  ........  I don't own anything.  Not even the song in there.  Which reminds me....   THANK YOU FOR TRYING OUT FOR THE SPOT!!!  CONGRATS NAYA!!!  Sorry to anyone who hates me cause I didn't pick you...  Naya just gave me the wonderfullest of ideas.  Sorry to anyone who's favorite characters get bashed.  With that said, GO READ IT!!!

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_Chapter Seven:  From Chibis to Dragons_**

Syora blinked a couple of times, not fully comprehending what had just been said.  She shook her head slightly and opened her mouth to speak, but found it was dry.

"W-w-what?!  How can he be _GONE_?!?!" she finally shouted.  Crystal cringed slightly.

"I don't know!  Last night he was here and now...  He's not!  I think we should go find him."

'No duh,' Syora thought.  She dashed to her closet and changed into a plain yellow t-shirt and jeans before both girls bolted out the door and down the hall.

"BYEDAD!  BAKURA'SESCAPEDSOWEHAVETOGOFINDHIM!  WE'LLBEBACK!!!  YOUCANEATWITHOUTUS!!!" Crystal yelled as they flew past the bathroom and out the front door, startling the guard that had fallen asleep there.

"Hey Ridiana!  Have you seen a little kid with white hair come here?" Syora asked innocently.  Ridiana shook her head, her light brown hair moving with the momentum.

"Sorry girls.  I'll keep a lookout for him, okay?"

"Thanks!"  Crystal grabbed Syora's arm and dragged her in search of Bakura.

**_***Where Previously Mentioned Chibi Is***_**

Bakura sat on a rock in the forest, waiting for 'Freaky Dog Lady' and 'Silver Haired Lady That Gave Me A Band-Aid' to come rescue him.  Well, he had wandered out of the castle past the sleeping guard and into the forest, and now he was lost.  He was sitting near a cave with a huge waterfall, which he knew better than to venture into.

Bakura wrapped his tiny hands around him and shivered.  He may only be four, but he could get scared.

"S'longs as nobodys sees me...  I can cry...................................."  He sniffled and a tear glistened on his cheek.  Then he remembered a song he had heard playing before:

**_Fish heads, fish heads_**

**_rolly polly fish heads_**

**_Fish heads, fish heads_**

**_Eat dem up, Yum!_**

Bakura sang in a squeaky Alvin and the Chipmunk started drumming on the side of the rock to indicate music.

**_Fish heads, fish heads_**

**_rolly polly fish heads_**

**_Fish heads, fish heads_**

**_Eat dem up, Yum!_**

Bakura's voice returned to normal as he sang the verses of the song.

_In the morning_

_Laughing happy fish heads_

_In the evening_

_Floating in the soup!_

**_Fish heads, fish heads_**

**_rolly polly fish heads_**

**_Fish heads, fish heads_**

**_Eat dem up, Yum!_**

_Ask a fish head_

_Anything you want to_

_They wont answers_

_They can'ts talk!_

**_Fish heads, fish heads_**

**_rolly polly fish heads_**

**_Fish heads, fish heads_**

**_Eat dem up, Yum!_**

_I took a fish head_

_Out to see a movie_

_Didn't have to pay to_

_Get it in!_

**_Fish heads, fish heads_**

**_rolly polly fish heads_**

**_Fish heads, fish heads_**

**_Eat dem up, Yum!_**

_They don't play baseball_

_They don't wear sweaters_

_They're not good dancers_

_They don't play drums._

**_Fish heads, fish heads_**

**_rolly polly fish heads_**

**_Fish heads, fish heads_**

**_Eat dem up, Yum!_**

_Rolly Polly fish heads _

_Are never seen_

_Drinking cappuccino_

_In an Italian Weastrawnt_

_Wif owiental women...  Yeah...  (A/N:  That part was rapped by the way...  Heh, him rapping at this age...)_

**_Fish heads, fish heads_**

**_rolly polly fish heads_**

**_Fish heads, fish heads_**

**_Eat dem up, Yum!_**

**_Fish heads, fish heads_**

**_rolly polly fish heads_**

**_Fish heads, fish heads_**

**_Eat dem up, Yum!_**

**_Yum!_**

**_Fish heads, fish heads_**

**_rolly polly fish heads_**

**_Fish heads, fish heads_**

**_Eat dem up, Yum!_**

Bakura stopped drumming the rock and rubbed his knuckles in an attempt to soothe the pain as he sang.

**_Fish heads, fish heads_**

**_rolly polly fish heads_**

**_Fish heads, fish heads_**

**_Eat dem up, Yum!_**

**_Yeah............._**

Bakura finished his song and smiled triumphantly.  He had managed to have fun and calm himself down at the same time.  He was about to start singing "Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer" when somebody grabbed him, covering his mouth.

"MMMMFFFHHH!!!" he yelled into the hand.

"SHHH!  Just come!" a female voice hissed into his ear.  Bakura struggled against the woman's strong grip and desperately tried to get away.  The woman just squeezed him harder and he instantly fell still.

"That's better..."

'Somebody...  HELP!'

**_***YGO gang***_**

//_Somebody...  HELP!_\\  Ryou's eyes shot open.  He had been having a good dream where everything was fine and normal when Bakura's voice crashed down the link.  He heard Yugi let out a blood-chilling scream.

"YAMI!  YAMI WHERE ARE YOU?!  YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIII?!  THIS IS DEFINITELY **_NOT_** THE TIME TO BE PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMIIII!!!!"

"What's wrong?" Ryou asked rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Yami's gone!  He was here just a second ago, sleeping right beside me and now he's gone!!!"  Bob slithered up to him in a jerky manner.  Yami Malik came stomping after him and picked Yugi up by the collar.

"Where's my hikari?!" he hissed dangerously.  Yugi gasped for air and managed to choke out something barely recognizable.

"I don't know!"

"Don't lie to me brat.  WHERE IS HE?!"

"Hey you!  Stop strangling the boy!" cried a female voice.  The trio plus Bob looked to the source of the voice.  2 girls about their age were stomping their way.  One with black hair and the other with silver.

"Mind your own business, kid."  Yami Malik growled out, dropping Yugi...  right on top of Joey.

"Oy!" the blonde yelled waking up instantly.  In Joey's haste to get up, he 'accidentally' kicked Tristan in the stomach.  Tristan rolled over from the impact and wrapped his arms around Tea, who shrieked and hit Mai in the nose.  Mai woke up and glare venomously at Joey, who was the first one she saw.  Joey gulped as Mai lunged at his throat, but she tripped over Bob (still managing to grab onto Joey's throat and strangle him), who hissed and slithered up Yugi's leg.  Yugi froze as the snake moved up to his neck and decided he wanted to eat him because he started cutting off the air circulation.  Yami Malik smirked at the chain reaction and Ryou sweatdropped.

"Ummm...  You with the white hair!  Have you seen a chibi version of yourself lately?" the girl with the black hair asked.  Ryou looked at her with a surprised expression on his face.

"You've seen Bakura?!  Where is he?!" he asked urgently.

"We were hoping you'd...  Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey...  How do you know Bakura?"

"It's a loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong story dating back 5000 years ago.  But, do you know where he is?" 

"No, sorry.  He got away from us this morning," the silver haired girl said sighing.  "I'm Crystal Pegasus, by the way." 

"I'm Syora," the first girl said.  Ryou's eye twitched at Crystal's last name, but he brushed it off. 

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" came a high pitched voice followed shortly by another yell of it's kind.

"Yami!" Yugi managed to choke out prying Bob from his neck. 

"Malik!" Yami Malik exclaimed.

"I'm coming!!!"  The two boys dashed off, leaving the rest to follow them.

**_***5 minutes Later***_**

Seto cracked open an eye and looked around.  He had figured that they would leave him here.

"Heh, not like I care anyway," he said to himself.  He jumped out of the tree he was in, got on his Hover Board and raced after them at break neck speed.  He didn't really want to find the group; he just wanted to get his Hover Board Capsules back...  and participate in Joey Tormenting.

**_***Where The Chibis Are***_**

A venomous laugh escaped the lips of the captor of the chibis.  The three four year olds were tied to chairs and struggling to get away as quickly as possible.

"It's no use.  Not with that weakening spell I placed on you.  With it in full force, you wouldn't be able to hold up a small rock!" the woman, voice sweet like honey but offering no comfort, said.  "And with my loyal servants, you wouldn't be able to escape anyway!"  Another laugh rang in the air.  The girl turned her sharp green eyes on Malik and Yami.

"Since you two started screaming when I summoned my dragons, your guardians are probably coming now."  The chibis seemed to know something was going to happen to them, so they did the only thing they could think of...

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  The girl sighed, heaving her shoulders.

"We'll just have to fix that..."  She cleared her throat and, in a voice that sent chills down the three four years olds backs, she started chanting.

_Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, grant my plea.  Turn these three mortals into what I wish!  One weakened by Fire, one weakened by Water, the last by Wind, change them!  Power of flight, burn yourself into them!  Upon my command, they will obey!  Guardians of the Skies they shall become!_

Needless to say, the three children were afraid (A/N:  I scared myself!  ^.^U).  They didn't know what Guardians of the Skies were.  They didn't know if they should just stand and run for their lives, or keep wailing.

A burning sensation creeped up on them from their toes and spread over them like wild fire.  Their voices changed from high pitched yelling to growling and eventually roaring.  Their bodies morphed and became shorter but longer.  They sprouted tails and, instead of skin, they had scales.  The scales on their backs split and 2 velvety wings sprouted on each of them.

Their captor smirked at the roaring and thrashing dragons.  She stepped out of the shadows.  She had shoulder length silvery white hair and green eyes.  She was wearing a red tank top with silver hearts outlining the collar.  Silver dots were placed in between each one.  She had on a pair of jeans with a gold dragon crawling up the leg.  Around her arm was a gold bracelet with a dragon charm hanging down from it.  Her ears were pierced and she had dangly dragon earrings.

She reached out and patted one of the dragons on the head, her original three gliding gracefully out the only window in the room.  The dragon she patted was black with yellow scales near his tail.  It had crimson eyes.

The one on it's right was snowy white and had chocolate brown eyes.  It's tail thrashed about on the ground, as if daring anyone to come near it.

The third one was a golden dragon with brown around its claws, which were dangerously sharp.  It had violet eyes.

"Yami, Dragon of Fire.  Bakura, Dragon of Ice.  Malik, Dragon of the Earth.  You shall obey my every command!"  The three dragons gave mighty roars that shook the ground.  They each gave one powerful flap of their new wings and they rose into the air.

"Bow down to me, foolish mortals, for I am Naya, the all powerful DRAGON MASTER!!!!!!!!!!"  Naya let out another malicious laugh and waved her hand in the air.  Yami, Bakura and Malik flew out the window and dove to the ground, intent on finding their 'guardians'.

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

****

Shade: *Blinks*  That was scary...

Dragons:  ROAR!!!

Shade:  U.U  Sorry guys for the wait........................................  But I had an extreme case of writers block and nothing came...  Thank you for waiting paitiently.

Seto:  I have a question.

Shade:  Yeah...

Seto:  Did you forget about me?!  *Points accusingly at the **_***5 minutes later***_** sign*

Shade:  Sorry!!!  I haven't even looked at this fic for months!!!!!!!!

Seto:  *Glares and walks off*

Shade:  Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  ^________________________________________^


End file.
